The Perils of Gossip
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Summary: "Tomorrow is a new day, with no mistakes in it yet." LM Montgomery


The Perils of Gossip

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: "Tomorrow is a new day, with no mistakes in it yet." LM Montgomery

* * *

Miss Stacy took hold of her hands; then with reassurance pressed her fingers tightly.

Her voice steeped in empathy, she stressed, "You don't have to do this Anne. It's not something I require. Your essay was well done and you needn't read it to the class."

Anne was grateful for such a well-meaning compliment, and took such approval to heart. She had worked extremely hard on getting the essay just right, overcoming all manner of obstacles – including fire; singed fingers and her own reluctance. But well done, was not enough. She had to do more.

Just the other night she had witnessed the ultimate bravery. Miss Stacy had stood stalwart before the Progressive Mothers and the entire town in defense of herself….her way of doing things, against prejudice; narrow mindedness and unfounded gossip. And she did this miraculous thing, all while wearing pants! Never taking heed to surprised gasps and open disapproval.

While this was a wonderful thing to witness; and she was happy beyond words that Miss Stacy was to remain their teacher…regret filled her heart. Miss Stacy had to defend herself against fraudulent, wagging tongues.

Gossip. A vice she possessed it seemed.

A reproof, this essay had been much deserved. She had learned an invaluable lesson and discovered over time that although apologies went a long way, they only went but so far. Words they were. Words that needed to backed up with action.

She had to do more. Squeezing tightly Miss Stacy's hands she could feel her teacher's support and taking a deep breath latched on to the courage offered.

Her many missteps; mistakes over the past few weeks were eating at her. The only way to make amends was to stand before her classmates and read her assignment. Impart her unbecoming behavior and ask for forgiveness. She had not meant to cause such trouble, such embarrassment to those around her.

Lifting her gaze, she met the earnest expression on Miss Stacy's face. "I know", she replied with gravity, "but I just have to do this. Otherwise, how could I live with myself?"

"Okay then", Miss Stacy acknowledged and nodded with a smile. Then before turning away she added with emphasis, "You are quite brave dear Anne; and I'm very proud of you."

Anne stood stock still from shock and beamed from ear to ear from such praise; her heart filling up with devotion. To hear such words from Miss Stacy – her inspiration boosted her confidence.

Incrementally however, her smile faded as she gazed apprehensively about the empty school room. Soon she would need that confidence. Soon everyone would be entering and she needed to be ready to face them all.

Taking a seat at her desk; Anne looked over her essay once more. Studying the words carefully; she knew that she must be perfect in her presentation – and give strength to her convictions. This was her duty … to make things right.

Prissy had not deserved the careless way she revealed, out in the open for all to hear, the particulars of her tragic; ill-fated wedding day. She should have kept that to herself. Though it was no secret; when all was said and done, Prissy Andrews had been wonderfully heroic. To leave Mr. Phillips at the altar; lifting away her veil and dancing in the snow was one of the most astonishing things she had ever beheld.

For Mr. Phillips was not for her. Prissy would have been catastrophically unhappy. She would have been giving up her life; dreams and aspirations for someone she didn't know…for someone who didn't know himself. All for the sake of being married.

She had not meant to embarrass Prissy; only to impress…to endear herself to the magnificent Miss Stacy. She saw her mistake now. Restraint is what she needed; restraint from an idle tongue that could hurt just as much as a strike or blow with a fist. She should have known better. Had she not been the butt of cruelty; harassment and rumor?

Staring out the window onto the beautiful, crisp scene that was October; all orange, brown and bright yellow sun– she thought of Cole and their pact to never be lonely as long as they were friends. Smiling sadly, she already missed his daily presence in her life. She loved him as she loved Diana. A true kindred spirit; forever linked together…beloved friends always.

Without realizing it, she had hurt him badly. That he could forgive her, gave her hope. She was redeemable.

The noise of youthful gaiety interrupted her thoughts and so she turned away from the view of autumn's October to watch her classmates file in; hang up their belongings and happily search one another out to begin their day.

Miss Stacy stood front and center, smiling…relief and joy shining out from every pore as she was obviously glad to be standing before her pupils.

Anne could not help but to gaze upon her with wide eyed admiration. This would be her one day. One day she would be just like Miss Stacy. A teacher – gifting her love of words and love for learning to young minds; influencing others for good. She would even share geometry…the bane of her academic existence.

As Gilbert had found his mission in life – to heal; so this would be hers…to teach.

Miss Stacy cleared her throat to bring order to the room. Students moved swiftly to their seats, and Anne, like the rest of her classmates sat up straight, ready to hear the itinerary for the day. Even Billy Andrews held his tongue and waited patiently for instruction.

Looking every student in the eye, her voice solemn and serious, Miss Stacy began, "Good morning everyone. I am so, so happy to be here with you." Her cheeks flushed, and without warning a smattering of clapping hands materialized; joined in by stomping feet…which gleefully erupted into an all-out round of applause. With unshed tears welling up to bring a sparkle to her eyes, Miss Stacy clutched her heart in gratitude; then raised her hands for quiet. Choking back emotions, she turned to acknowledge Anne.

"Before we get started today, Anne has something to share." And then gesturing for her to stand, reminded everyone, "If you could please give her your undivided attention."

Slowly, Anne stood from her seat and moved at a deliberate pace to the front of the room. Her heart beat incredible fast, and she wondered if she could actually do this. All the practice she had put into this moment would not prepare her if her classmates rejected her apology; rejected her philosophy that gossip was a wretched thing that could ruin lives, that it should be something banned, not only from their class room, but from the way they all lived their lives.

She had shed so many tears already.

Opening her mouth to speak, unexpectedly her throat closed off; and she clutched nervously at her essay. Dismayed, as it crinkled beneath her grasp, Anne could sense all eyes on her; and thought any minute she might faint.

But then there was Diana, radiantly smiling at her with encouragement; Ruby and her small circle of friends leaning forward, intrigued as to what she might have to say. And Gilbert, his brown eyes twinkling with what she did not know…causing her stomach to flutter and palms to sweat.

Swiping her hands down her apron, she took his curious gaze as a sign to buck up, get her nerves under control and get started. Gilbert would certainly not hesitate, so neither would she.

So with great seriousness, she looked out over her audience, and understood that this moment was not only an assignment, but was also her duty; then took a deep cleansing breath to face it courageously.

"Making mistakes is a part of living", she began. "And I have made many."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I have just binge watched my way through 'Anne with an E' and thought it was wonderful!


End file.
